scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Girls (and Boys) of Rock and Roll (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Transcript: Dedicated to: * CoolZDanethe5th * others Song: * The Girls (and Boys) of Rock and Roll Song from: * The Chipmunk Adventure Clips/Years/Companies: * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony) * George of the Jungle (@1997 Disney) * Bonkers (@1993-1994 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sister's Got a Brand New Bag; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Veggie Zombies; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Wander Over Yonder (@2013-2016 Disney) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky) * Littlest Pet Shop (Tongue Tied; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Casper's First Christmas (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Timon & Pumbaa (Boara Boara; @1995-1999 Disney) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * The Looney Tunes Show (Eligible Bachelors; @2011-2014 Warner Bros.) * Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Total Drama (Sweden Sour; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Fish Hooks (Fish Talent Show; @2010-2014 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Trading Day; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * PAW Patrol (Pups Save the Train; @2013 Nickelodeon) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (The Secret of the Juice; @1985-1991 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Super Why (The Three Little Pigs; @2007 PBS) * Wayside (Slo Mo Mo & Music Lessons; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Grojband (Cloudy With a Chance of Malt Balls; @2013-2015 Teletoon) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (Big Buena Sellout; @2002-2005 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Little Einsteins (The Glass Slipper Ball; @2005-2009 Disney) * SpongeBob SquarePants (The Camping Episode; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Sesame Street (@1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) * 3-2-1 Penguins (@2000-2008 Big Idea) * Regular Show (@2010 Cartoon Network) * Bubble Guppies (@2011 Nickelodeon) * 2 Stupid Dogs (@1993-1995 Hanna-Barbera) * Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * Crash & Bernstein (@2012-2014 Disney) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (@2014 New Line/Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) * Goof Troop (@1992-1993 Disney) * VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (@2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * TaleSpin (@1990-1991 Disney) * Garfield Gets Real (@2007 Paws) * Dave the Barbarian (@2004-2005 Disney) * Johnny Test (@2005-2014 Teletoon) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (@2005-2008 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (@1988-1990 Disney) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * DuckTales (@1987-1990 Disney) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (@1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (@2017 Hanna-Barbera) * Danny Phantom (@2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * Rocko's Modern Life (@1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * Paddington (@2014 Heyday) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Harvey Beaks (@2015 Nickelodeon) * Bear in the Big House (@1997-2006 Jim Henson) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros.) * Family Guy (@1999 20th Century Fox) * Camp Lazlo (@2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky) * The Garfield Show (@2009 Paws) * Gravity Falls (@2012-2016 Disney) * The Little Drummer Boy (@1968 Rankin/Bass) * Odd Squad (@2014 PBS) * Kidsongs (@1985-1998 TAP) * The Thief and the Cobbler (@1995 Miramax) * The 7D (@2014-2016 Disney) * The Mighty B (@2008-2011 Nickelodeon) * The Fairly OddParents (@2001 Nickelodeon) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Jim Henson) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Hanna-Barbera) * The Simpsons (@1989 20th Century Fox) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Robot and Monster (@2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * 6teen (@2004-2010 Teletoon) * The Powerpuff Girls (@1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (@2014 Disney) * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (@1977 Jim Henson) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (@1989 Hanna-Barbera) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (@2004-2006 Cartoon Network) * Yin Yang Yo (@2006-2009 Jetix) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (@2004-2009 Cartoon Network) * Little Bear (@1995-2003 Nelvana) * Breadwinners (@2014 Nickelodeon) * The Buzz on Maggie (@2005-2006 Disney) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) * Open Season: Scared Silly (@2015 Sony) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (@2012 Sony) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos